1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angled holder for mounting a part such as a pickup coil on an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to such a holder made by presswork of a metal plate and having a high strength against vibration imposed thereon from an internal combustion engine when it is mounted on the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A holder for mounting a part on an engine is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications No. Sho-63-140868 and No. Sho-63-140869. The holder disclosed is for mounting a pickup coil which detects rotational angles of a crank shaft of an engine. The holder is made by simply bending a metal plate with an angle, in most cases, with an angle of 90.degree.. There is an problem, however, that the holder tends to be damaged or broken at a bending line along which the holder is bent by stress imposed thereon due to a high vibration of the engine.